


Enjoying your company

by Readerstories



Series: Michael Gray x reader [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: hello love! i was wondering if maybe you could write something really fluffy with michael gray? i’m not exactly sure what, maybe they’re really good friends but michael develops feelings for her and he tries to tell her but she brushed it off because she doesn’t believe that he could love her like that and finally he just grabs her and kissed her and it could end with so many cuddles i just really want to hug him can you tell? :) anyway, love you and your work!





	Enjoying your company

Michael loves you, even if he tries to deny it to himself. Every time you are near, his heart beats just a fraction faster. It is not much, but it tells him just how hopelessly in love with you he is. He calls it hopeless, because even of you are one of his best friends, there is no way you can feel the same about him.

He hopes of course, despite himself, but he is far from optimistic.

And even yet, one night he finds himself telling you without really meaning to. Or perhaps he need to take the chance.

You had both stayed late at the office to do some work that needed to be done, the only two souls left in the office. Even Tommy had left, gone out the door with barely a goodbye.

At one point, you had sworn loudly, tossed some paper on the floor and disappeared into Tommy’s office, returning with a bottle that he recognises as the one that is always at least half full with whiskey inside Tommy’s office.

This time is no exception, but it gets slightly less full when you pour two glasses, one for him and one for yourself. You slam back yours, quickly pouring another. Michael just looks at his.

“We shouldn’t, it belongs to Tommy.” You grimace, getting back in your chair, seemingly ready to get back to work now.

“Tommy can bite me, he isn’t here. I’ll let him scold me in the morning, but right now I really needed that. And so do you.” You give him a pointed look, so he takes the damn glass and takes a sip. Seemingly happy, you go back to work in silence, only broken by the sounds of papers, pencils, poured drinks, and muttered swears from you when you get too frustrated.

Finally, hours later, you’re all done. You stretch out to relive some of the tension that is killing your shoulders while Michael puts the finished paperwork on Tommy’s desk, as well as putting the bottle of whiskey back, now noticeably less full.

“What you say, let’s go have a drink at the Garrison.” You hum, thinking it over. On one hand, you would really love to go to bed, but on the other, you do really enjoy Michael’s company.

“Fine, but it’ll have to do with one, because I am too tired for anything more.” Michael smiles at you, adjusting his cap.

“So you enjoy my company that much huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I enjoy the free drink just as much as the company.” You walk over to him, grabbing a hold of his tie so you can fix the mess that is has become. Looking down at you, he decides to try his luck. Perhaps not the best moment, but to hell with it he thinks.

“I love you.” You look up at him, eyes locking briefly with his before going back to his tie. You finish fixing it, letting it go and pat his chest.

“You don’t love me, don’t be daft Michael.” You try to turn away from him, but he grips your upper arms to stop you.

“But I do, I really do.” After that there’s a few seconds where you are just staring at each other, and then his lips on yours. You let out a noise, the closest thing you have made to a squeak, in surprise. Your mind races a hundred miles an hour, and then you find yourself kissing back.

Now Michael is the one who is surprised. He almost can’t believe you are really kissing him back. As soon as the thought enters his minds, he finds himself pulling back, checking if this is really reality. The punch he gets to his shoulder is enough conformation that he is in fact not dreaming.

“Ow, what was that for?” At least you hadn’t punched him in the face, so you can’t be too mad.

“That was for surprising me like that.” Michael smiles and you find yourself returning it.

“But I love you too.” Hearing those words makes his heart soar. He kisses you again, and yet again you find yourself returning it.

You do make it to the bar eventually, after just a few more (or not so few) kisses. There, you sit close, earning teasing comments and hollers from his cousins. Neither of you pay them any mind, except from a few choice retorts.

After the bar Michael brings you back to his home. Not that you haven’t been before, but this time it’s different. You don’t sleep in a guest room; instead you share Michael’s bed with him. You don’t do anything that night except talk and cuddle close, which he is more than happy with. He loves feeling you close to him, your bodies moulding together.

He makes a discovery that night. You are ticklish just at the nape of your neck, so if he blows a raspberry at just the right spot, your laugh is the most wonderful he has ever heard it. He lays plans already then on how he can hear more of it in the future. 


End file.
